My little Harry
by TigreBianca1995
Summary: Petunia Dursley. Tutti noi la conosciamo come la fredda e antipatica zia di Harry. Ma è realmente così? Potrebbe essere diversa ed essere come una madre per Harry? Leggete e recensite! ;


My little Harry

Sono passati cinque giorni da quella notte.

La notte che ha cambiato la mia vita e quella di mio nipote, Harry.

Appena ho visto quei occhi verdi mi sono ricordata di lei, mia sorella Lily, e non ho potuto esitare: ho subito accolto il bambino in casa mia.

Sono cinque notti che mi sveglio e lo sento.

È sveglio nella vecchia culla di Dudley, mio figlio, e piange.

Piange perché da cinque giorni ha perso i genitori.

Tutte le notti, appena me ne accorgo, mi alzo dal letto e mi dirigo nella cameretta che divide con Dud e lo prendo in braccio.

Per evitare di svegliare mio figlio, scendo in soggiorno cullando dolcemente Harry.

Appena mi siedo sul divano con il bambino in grembo inizio a sussurrargli parole di conforto per farlo calmare.

Eppure so che è tutto inutile. Lo capisco.

Ogni notte cerco di consolarlo ma tutte le volte fallisco.

Harry piange e solo la stanchezza, dopo molti minuti, riesce a farlo addormentare con ancora le lacrime sulle sue piccole ciglia che, chiuse, celano due smeraldini totalmente offuscati dal dolore della perdita.

Tutte le notti mi addormento anch'io, con lui tra le braccia.

La mattina, però, mi devo svegliare presto, prima di mio marito, altrimenti si arrabbierebbe nel vedermi prendere così a cuore mio nipote invece di nostro figlio.

Tuttavia so che sto facendo la cosa giusta: Harry ha bisogno di me e io lo aiuterò.

Sono passati due mesi e fino a ieri notte ho continuato a vegliare su mio nipote tutte le volte che si svegliava piangendo.

Perché fino a ieri notte? Semplice, perché mio marito, svegliatosi e non vedendomi nel letto è sceso a cercarmi e mi ha visto dormire sul divano con il piccolo Harry addormentato tranquillamente tra le mie braccia.

E poi: il finimondo.

Si è messo subito a urlare, facendomi trasalire e spaventando Harry. Deve aver visto il mio sguardo pieno d'orrore per essere stata vista perchè ha sorriso. Non un sorriso felice, un sorriso ferino, di chi sa che sta riuscendo nel suo intento: spaventarmi.

Però, subito, il suo volto è tornato ad essere arrabbiato e ha rincominciato ad urlarmi addosso.

_-Come puoi trattare così bene quel.. mostro! È il figlio di quella matta di tua sorella e dello strambo di suo marito! Sei qui ad occuparti di lui e lasci da solo nostro figlio, il nostro adorato figlio! È così che si comporta una madre? Abbandona il proprio figlio per guardare quello di un'altra? Come ti permetti!-_

Non sapevo che fare: parte di me voleva difendere mia sorella e spiegare il motivo per cui ero lì con Harry e non con nostro figlio; però c'era l'altra, quella più egoista, quella che mi diceva di ascoltare mio marito e di non contraddirlo, pena: litigi e forse un matrimonio distrutto.

E questa mattina ho scelto.

Sono una debole, mia sorella me lo ha sempre rinfacciato e credo che abbia sempre avuto ragione.

Adesso sono nel mio letto e sento Harry che inizia a piangere, che inizia a supplicare con le uniche due parole che ha imparato: mamma e zia.

Continua a ripeterle.

Continua a chiamare la madre, perché le manca, e me, perché sa che solitamente lo consolo.

Ma non posso; non posso alzarmi e andare da lui.

E poi succede: Vernon, arrabbiato per il continuo pianto del bambino, si alza di scatto dal letto e si dirige nella cameretta di Harry.

Posso sentirlo urlare al bambino di stare zitto, di non lamentarsi; però Harry non lo ascolta e continua a piangere disperato e a chiamarmi.

Ma non posso.

Così rimango a letto, con le suppliche di mio nipote nelle orecchie, distrutta per questa scelta che ho preso, per il meglio della mia famiglia.

E mentre alcune lacrime mi scorrono dagli occhi, sussurro poche parole:-Scusa mio piccolo Harry. Spero che un giorno capirai e mi perdonerai.-

Buona sera a tutti :) Come il mio solito, storia abbastanza triste xD

Mi sono sempre chiesta se Petunia abbia almeno una volta voluto bene ad Harry come se fosse suo figlio. Io non posso credere che abbia sempre considerato Harry come un qualcuno di diverso che deve essere trattato in malo modo. Pertanto, oggi, pensandoci mi è venuta in mente questa breve storia.

Così è come mi immagino siano potute andare le cose..

La pensate anche voi come me e che quindi Petunia potrebbe essere stata "obbligata" dal marito a comportarsi così freddamente col nipote? Che invece sotto sotto, nel segreto, teneva molto ad Harry? Fatemi sapere le vostre idee e le vostre impressioni su questa mia One-Shot :D

Alla prossima

Tigrebianca1995


End file.
